Grell Sutcliffe and Some New Friends
by ToxicNeon96
Summary: Grell finally finds a way to give birth to Sebas-Chan's babies. But he needs the help of the American Reaper Raira and the Devil Charlotte to get Sebbie to play along.


Once upon a time a Grell loved his Sebastian very much, so much so he wanted his children. He was willing to do anything, make any deal to do so. However, the love he gave he never received, and needed a way to convince Sebastian and give Grell the babies he always though he deserved. He went to an old friend, Undertaker's shop to beg him for help. Undertaker let out a mad man's laugh and agreed, but on one condition; he had to hear a joke from the reaper. The reaper told a tried and true joke. "Why is Justin Bebier so pale? There's no windows in the closet!" And yet, Undertaker had no idea who this "alleged Justin beaver" was, he just stared at Grell like he was crazy. Grell was out of ideas and tried a new approach. Grell slowly untied the ribbon around his neck. "Are you sure there's nothing else you want?" Undertaker remembered the day Grell donned a choir boy outfit and chuckled quietly to himself in amusement. Grell's eyes lit up, hoping it was working. He circled Undertaker and blew into his ear. Undertaker sighed and grabbed a small vile filled with purple liquid. Grell was automatically intrigued and said, "What-" but then, out of the clumsiness that is Grell, he tripped over his own long coat, over a coffin, and landed at Undertaker's feet. "What is it?" he said in a strained voice.

Undertaker laughed and said, "It's what you want." Then Undertaker smiled, "You'll get pregnant if you take this. Getting your lover's . . . consent is your problem." He laughed. Grell took it with a huge smile.

"Oh! Thank you, thank you, thank you!" he hugged Undertaker and skipped out of his shop. "Wait till I tell Sebbie!"

"That poor man." Undertaker said to himself. Grell ran out into an alley, off to find a way to get his Sebas-chan in on the deal when he ran into a woman with hair as bright red as his own.

"Looking for someone? You seem to be in a hurry." She said, taking off her glasses and smiling.

"Oh sorry! I was off to see my lover."

"Sounds interesting – this person must be pretty special." She grabs at the necklace around her neck.

"Oh he is –" Grell was going to continue, but then a figure jumped from the wall.

"Now now. This one's mine." The red headed woman's smile fades into a devilish grin.

"Mine you say? I didn't realize I was owned – are you an old deal holder?" she says with a raised eyebrow.

"Maybe I just took an interest." She said with a wink under the brim of her top hat, placing her cane across her body. Grell, feeling left out piped up.

He tapped the red head and said, "I think I've seen you before . . ."

"Oh really? How odd- normally the reapers don't hang around my type. They don't like being controlled." She laughed.

"I do!" the one with the top hat says behind her. Grell suddenly realizes whom he is speaking to.

"You're, you're, you're. . ."

"I'm a what? Dare you say it? Or must I say my own title if you are too frightened?" she laughed again. Grell backs up. It is a myth among reapers that if you say this dreaded name you will never live it down. The other girl moves and stands behind him so he cannot back up anymore.

"Now if you are going to tease someone tease me because I don't think he can take it."

"It is my job," the bright red haired woman replied "if I have to live forever I have to find a way to busy myself. But very well, I am Satan. You can call me Charlotte."

"Oh my sweet little devil, you are so cruel, maybe that's why I love you so much!" Grell starts to think the woman sounds very familiar. . .

"Haha! You are full of surprises!" Charlotte says, then turns to Grell, "Grell, what do you have in your hand? A vial of some sort?" Grell looks at it, forgetting it was there.

"Ah. Yes, that was what I was off to do."

"Well? What is it reaper?"

"Um, it's supposed to help me get pregnant."

"Ah, always trying to bend the laws. Then again I'm one to talk. The woman behind Grell screamed in delight.

"Eeeekkk! They have that? I must get some so I may have my mistresses' babies!"

Charlotte rolls her eyes. "Oh great. I assume your loves hears the same story quite often Grell."

"Well," he started, but was cut off by an arm around his neck from the woman behind him.

"Of course, us reapers are just so full of love!"

"You're a reaper too?" Grell asked, for had had never seen her around before.

"Ya, I just transferred from the American division."

Charlotte gives an uninterested look and says, "Well I must be going- I was keeping up on a deal till you two reapers came along."

"No! Don't go!" the American reaper shouted.

"And what business do I have with you? You seem awful attached for a reaper. How odd."

"Don't you think we should help this poor unloved soul out?"

Charlotte taps her finger on her lip ring, thinking. "Eh. Why not? This could somehow benefit me."

"Yay! Well," the reaper turns to Grell, "Allow me to introduce myself. I am the lustful reaper, Raira!" Raira raises her cane, which blades have popped of, into the air. "Run in fear, for Raira is here!"

"Reapers," Charlotte crosses her arms and sighs, "So theatrical." She rips off her necklace, which then turns into a black pitchfork."

"Like your one to talk." Raira retorts, "Now Grell, what is it you need?"

Grell does not hesitate. "I need my Sebbie to be convinced to help me have and raise his beautiful child, to love me like his wife!"

"Well, my little devil," Raira said to Charlotte, "how should we do this?"

"Get to his house, get inside, and do some convincing. I'm good with deals, but I don't know if that's the same skill."

"That could work!" exclaimed Grell, but Raira was unconvinced.

"Are you sure you can take him, love?" Raira said with a concerned voice. "I think he's a demon. I've heard talk around the office."

"I control children like him." Charlotte said in a deep, sinister voice. Raira stood there for a moment, then erupted into a high voice.

"OOOH! How sexy!" Raira swooned, then collected herself and said, "Well Grell, shall we go?"

"Let's!" he replied.

"Then lead the way!" Raira exclaimed. She spun her scythe in the air and shot a "that was pretty cool, hu?" look at Charlotte.

"Come on. I rather get this over with sooner than later." Charlotte said with no notice of Raira once so ever. Grell showed the way to the Phantomhive manor.

"How can I help?" Both Raira and Grell asked.

"Why am I the leader?" Charlotte said with a sigh, "In any case . . . Grell? Do you know how to get in?"

"Oh! There's a tree right outside Sebbies' window!" Grell answered with enthusiasm, "I climb it all the time! It's right . . . There!" Grell points and Raira promptly bounds up the tree. Charlotte follows, thinking about what Grell just said, or admitted to. Grell got up the tree and leapt into the window. "Oh Sebbie!" he said in his most seductive voice. "It's me again!"

Sebas-chan sighed. "Same time as always I see. Now leave, or I'll play straight porn again."

Grell grimaced then said, "But this time I brought friends!"

"It's a nice change to see a demon. I can't handle any more reapers." Charlotte said as she calmly climbed into the bedroom.

"HAY! Don't take his side!" Raira yelled as while desperately hanging onto Charlotte, "Remember our plan!"

"Right, right, sorry sidetracked."

"Well Grell, Darling Charlotte, what shall we do?"

"It's really up to Grell." Charlotte said emotionlessly. Grell walks forward.

"Sebastian? In this vial is a liquid that will allow me to get pregnant. I want you to be the father."

"That's . . . Disturbing . . ." Sebas-chan replied "When did you ever think I'd say yes to such a deal?"

"Now, that's what they are for." Grell stuck his thumb at the reaper and devil.

"Are you threating me Grell?"

Grell giggles, "Maybe. Why? Does it turn you on?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about but I can tie cherry stems into a knot with my tongue."

"You used that on me once before and it won't distract me again! Are you in or do they need to help?"

"I really didn't want it to come to this . . ." Sebas-chan says as he pulls the glove off his pentagram hand.

Grell sighed. "Neither did I. Get him please." Grell said, trying to act tough and gangster but secretly hoping Sebas-chan doesn't get too badly hurt. Raira jumps forward with a smile. She flipped her cane over, raised it in the air, and twisted the skill on its top. This made blades pop out.

"Oh, this'll be fun Charlotte." Raira said.

"Indeed-I'm so sorry Sebastian, it really is for the best. Haha." Charlotte grabs her pitchfork. Raira charges forward and swings, but Sebas-chan dodges. Charlotte stabs Sebas-chan in the stomach with the non-pointed end if her weapon. He stumbled backwards and Raira sweept his feet out from under him. Charlotte proceded to jump on him and pin him down. Raira, seeing a moment to impress, holds her scythe to his neck.

"You know, I would love to pain this pretty room with your blood," Raira said, standing menacingly over Sebas-chan. "but Grell wants you to have a second chance. Are going to reconcider?"

"How could I say no?" he said, showing no expression.

"Did you hear that Grell?" Raira screeched, back to her usual non-phycotic self. She jumped away twords Grell and begain screaming over thing like gender of the baby and names.

"You know," Charlotte says looking on with an interested, almost amused face. "They aren't that bad. She-I mean they- are kinda cute. You could get use to him."

"Doubt it." Sebas-chan retorted.


End file.
